101 Moments
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: 101 drabbles of random moments in Matt and Mello's lives. MxM rated for safty
1. Happy

**Ok this is a series of MattXMello drabbles. I didn't come up with these prompts, I found them somewhere on the web. I don't remember where...This is my first time to write this pairing so bear that in mind as I write these. Please if you have any suggestions let me know. I would love to raise the level of my writing.**

Happy

Matt smiled at the screaming blond next to him. Never mind the fact that the blond was pissed, screaming at the game over screen. All that mattered what that he had taken time from studying to spend time with the gamer; even going as far as to play the video games the red-head loved so much. That made him happy.


	2. Smile

Smile

In the happy haze that came after sex Matt cuddled closer to the blond in his arms. "I love you," he muttered nuzzling Mello's neck. In that moment Matt saw one of his favorite sights. It didn't happen often, but when it did Matt couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful sight there is. Mello _smiled_ before yawing and answering with "Love you too."


	3. Don't Go

Don't go

Mello angrily shoved things into his bag, tears streaming down his face. He was getting out of this hell hole, all else be damned. It was time for class so what he didn't expect was for a hand to come down on his shoulder. "Mells?" Damn, Matt had skipped class; he had been hoping to avoid the gamer. Mello just shook his head and continued packing. "Mello, what's going on?" "L is dead." For once the blond's voice was monotone, devoid of all emotion. "He never chose, Roger wanted me to work with _Near_," Mello spat his name like it had a bad taste to it. "I refused. I'm leaving, Matt." Zipping his bag Mello walked to the door of their shared room. Matt caught his arm and pulled him close. "Don't go." The gamer whispered. Pressing his face in the red-head's neck, fresh tears falling Mello whispered. "I have to." As he shut the door Mello felt what remained of his heart shatter.


	4. Frustrated

Frustrated

Mello was frustrated, first off he had no new leads on Kira, secondly the albino twit was already planning to confront the L wannabe, and to top it all off he had not had sex in over a week due to Matt trailing that bitch Amane. Slamming the computer he was working on closed Mello muttered "Fuck this" before packing a bag and heading to the airport. As he got off the airplane he caught a glimps of a familiar red-head. The pair had barely made it to the hotel room before they were tearing the clothes off the other. Mello moaned as Matt's hands roamed his body. However he couldn't help but smirk. It looks like he wasn't the only one that was frustrated. As they progressed Mello couldn't help but decide that frustration can be a beautiful thing.


	5. Story

Story

As Matt watched Mello work he couldn't help but muse as to how they would be remembered in the saga of Kira's reign. They most certainly were not the antagonists, but they were also pretty anti-protagonist. "Quit staring at me you dumb ass." "Whatever you say Mells." Matt chuckled as he returned to playing Zelda. Later that night as Mello slept in his arms Matt decided that he preferred their story; the soft romance, that Mello would kill anyone who found out about it, to the bloody one of Kira's. Yes, these soft romantic chapters were the ones he preferred in the story of their life.


	6. Empty Threat

Empty Threat

"Matt get off your lazy ass or so help me I will shoot you!" Mello raged, yet again. Matt ignored the screaming blond, like always, and continued to play his game, again like always. Mello cocked the gun. "Matt. Get. Up. Now." Matt's eyes never left the screen of his PSP. "It's all empty threats Mello. You'll never shoot me." Cool metal touched the gamer's temple. "Oh yea?" The blond questioned, growling low in Matt's ear. "Yea." Matt shrugged surprisingly blasé about having a gun pressed to his head. "What makes you say that Matty?" Mello's voice was alarmingly calm. Matt decided to continue to press his luck. "Who else is going to let you shove your dick up their ass?" As Mello pinned him to the couch covering him with rough kisses and bites Matt smirked. He loved Mello's empty threats.


	7. Flower

Flower

"Matt, what the fuck is this?" Mello screamed as he walked into their shared apartment. Matt glanced up from his game to see what the blond held. "Flowers," Matt answered. Mello threw the bouquet of roses on the table, "I noticed that dumbass. I was referring to this!" Mello tossed the small card that accompanied the flowers on Matt's lap. "Oh, I thought boyfriends were supposed to do this shit on Valentine's Day." "Yea, well now I have the whole damn mafia asking me who the fuck "M" is and why they were sending me roses!" Matt shrugged. "Sorry, won't happen again." "Damn right it won't," Mello smirked. "You coming?" Mello called over his shoulder as he walked to their bedroom. "You're not the only one that has a Valentine's Day present." Matt didn't even pause his game as he ran to the bedroom.


	8. House With a Picket Fence

House With A Picket Fence

Mello and Matt stood outside a house, complete with a white picket fence. Mello leaned against the railing to the porch of the house smirking as he watched Matt weed the bushes. "Daddy!" Both men looked up as a young girl in a school uniform ran up waving a report card. "I got all A's again!" the child bragged. Mello ruffled her hair, "Good job squirt." Matt pulled her into a hug. "Good job." "Daddy, you're getting me dirty." She giggled. "I think that deserves a treat, what do you think Mells?" Mello nodded. "I think so. Go ahead squirt. Matt bought some fug bars at the store today, they're in the freezer." Kissing each man on the cheek she took off to the kitchen to get the chocolate treat. Sighing Matt saved his game and exited The Sims 2, suddenly tired of the game taunting him with a life he and the blond could never lead.


	9. Fear

Fear

Mello was afraid of nothing. If someone threatened him, he shot them. He was a bad ass and knew it. He was not to be intimidated. Never had Mello been afraid; that is until the day he came home to find Matt with a bloody razor in his hand with bleeding lines up and down his arms. Mello had never been so scared in his life as he held a bleeding and broken Matt; his and Matt's tears mingling.


	10. Kiss

Kiss

Matt sat on his bed playing a game while Mello sat on his studying for a test they had coming up. Matt could feel the sexual tension in the room. He had a crush on the blond, but wasn't sure how the blond felt. He had heard the rumors, but… "Damn it!" Mello threw the book across the room before crossing the small space between the beds and pressing his lips to Matt's. As the blond pulled away Matt touched his lips, shocked at what just happened. Smiling Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and kissed the blond happily. Who would have thought that for once the grapevine was right?


	11. Masquerade

Masquerade

Matt watched as Mello washed the dishes; musing about his blond boyfriend. Matt felt honored, the blond dropped the mask he wore for everyone around the gamer. Matt wryly thought that the blond was similar to the Phantom of the Opera; cold, calculating, and ruthless. Few people got to know the tortured genius, the broken man, which Matt has always known. "What are you thinking about Mattie?" "You." Smiling Matt took the blond's hand and led him to their bedroom where they made their own "music of the night."


	12. Wall

Wall

Mello sighed; he crossed the line he swore to himself, and Matt, that he would never cross.

He had a bad day dealing with the mafia, and Matt had irritated him. Not thinking he had snapped and backhanded the gamer. Now, no matter what he did, it felt like there was a wall between them. He looked at the bedroom door that Matt had barricaded himself in. He would do anything to tear down the walls, but he always seemed to fuck it up. If only Matt would forgive him.


	13. Traitor

Traitor

Matt stared disbelieving at the paper. This couldn't be right. Just the night before, the only person he trusted, had promised him forever. "Just the two of us. We'll always be together." Matt had believed him. Had being the key word. The piece of paper in his hand stated differently. "I'm sorry, Matt. I love you." Was all it read. Matt shook and crumpled the paper in his fist. Mello was a traitor, just like everyone else he ever cared about.


	14. Tell the Truth

1. Tell the Truth

"Matt, truth or dare?" Well crap. Matt knew this was a bad idea. Mello had drug him away from playing Persona 4 to this "party". It wasn't even much of a party, just the older orphans getting drunk. Now, you might think truth or dare sounds pretty innocent, well then you obviously haven't played with a group of drunk geniuses being trained to be detectives. Either way, this was going to be bad. "Um, truth?" The girl who was asking the questions grinned. "Are you gay for Mello? I have it from a good source you were staring at his ass the other day." Matt choked on air. Shit. "Tell the truth." The girl purred. Not good. Not good at all. Turning as red as his hair Matt mumbled "Yes." Before looking away from his blond friend and tuning out the rest of the game. At least that was his plan until he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Matt, truth or dare." Et tu Mello? What did he have to lose at this point? He just forcibly outted himself to half the orphanage. "Dare." "Kiss me." Matt had to ignore the screaming girls as Mello kissed him as if no one was watching. "I'm so glad I chose truth."


	15. Commitment

Commitment

If you were to look at Mello you might just say that he held no commitment to Matt. Even after they became "official", Mello still kept him a secret. The new relationship didn't stop Mello from keeping his multiple bed partners he had gained from being part of the mafia. Anyone who knew of Matt and saw Mello at work would think that he didn't care for the red-head at all. They, however, only knew half the story. They saw the Mello that would shoot people without remorse, would fuck people until they bleed. Matt, however, saw the Mello that would come home and pray the rosary, begging for forgiveness from both his God and his lover. The Mello that would gently hold him as he played his games, watching intently-even though there were hundreds of things he would rather be doing. The Mello who would listen to, and occasionally add to, Matt's idealistic painting of their future, once the Kira case was done. Yes all people would say that Mello's commitment to Matt was non-existent, but those people didn't see the small gold bands hidden by both men's gloves.


	16. Nightmare

Nightmares

Mello woke in a cold sweat. He was alive. He was alive. That was his mantra as he looked at the red-head sleeping peacefully nest to him. Mello could feel his pulse slowing. Matt was alive, the dream of blood and death was not a reality. Matt had survived and so had he. They were together. Their past of blood and death was over. They finally got a taste of happily ever after. Even though the past still manifested itself in horrid dreams of their past, causing them both to suffer, it was over. "Mello?" Matt gently tugged the blond's arm. "Lay down, come back to bed." Mello did as Matt asked, if only to appease him. Matt wrapped his arms around him, fingers running through sweaty blond hair. "It was a bad one huh?" Mello didn't answer, just pressed his lips to Matt's. The past my try to haunt them, but they were safe, they were together. The nightmare was over.


	17. Dreams

**Don't ask. I don't know where the hell this came from.**

Dreams

"Mello wait for me!" Matt yelled as he chased the blond down the hallway. Where were they anyways? As he passed a window Matt skidded to a stop. What. The. Fuck. He recognized this place. The fog, the creepy nurses, holy shit was that Pyramid head? How the hell were they in Silent hill? "Well shit." Matt had played the games; the only way you came to Silent Hill was if you were dead…or crazy…As far as he was aware he (and Mello) were neither…Hearing the familiar scratch of Pyramid head's weapon on the floor made him realize that he was unarmed. He ran to the door Mello had gone though, after all safety in numbers…and Mello had a gun. When he pulled the door open, however, it didn't lead to another ruined corridor. "What the hell?" DENIREM? How did the second storey floor lead to Denirem of all places? He saw a flash of blond and was only slightly disappointed that it wasn't Mello. It was Zevran Ariani! He slipped into another door, realizing that he looked very much out of place. "Not again." He groaned as he realized he was in yet another place. Looking around he didn't recognize it first off. Then however "Holy shit is that Roxas?" He hid as he saw a dejected looking Roxas sit against a wall. Then, wait a second…It was Ventus, not Roxas as Lea and Isa introduced themselves to him. No wonder he was confused, he was used to destroyed Radiant Garden. "Matt. Wake up you fucktard." "What?" "Dammit Matt stop it." Matt woke up to realize that A) it was a dream and B) the bush he called himself hiding behind was actually him pulling Mello's hair. "Oops." "You're damn right oops." "Sorry, I was dreaming, and I was in Silent Hill, then I saw Zevran, then I thought I saw Roxas but it was actually Ventus and there were Axel's and Saix's somebodies and…" "Matt, shut the fuck up and go back to sleep." "All right Mello." Matt thought he heard Mello say something about his games, but he wasn't sure. "I love you Mello." "I love you too, even when you're a nerdy dumb ass." "hey!"


	18. Soft

Soft

Fingers ran down skin; feather light touch against the skin, soft like velvet. Skin prickling at the gentle touch. Soon a mouth followed the fingers path, causing gasps from the man underneath him. Silky hair brushing his face as he kissed his lovers neck. However his lover stilled as his fingers ran down the rough scar covering half his body. Soft kisses covered the rough tissue, as if he was trying to "kiss it better." Soft and rough, night and day, light and darkness. His Mello was nothing but contradictions. But as Matt took his mouth once again he knew he wouldn't want Mello to be any other way.


	19. Healing

Healing

It took a long time for the burns to heal, to stop being raw, oozing things that required constant attention. Those wounds, however, healed fast compared to the emotional ones Mello sustained. His self-esteem plummeted; his inferiority complex reared its ugly head. It took many nights of coaxing for Matt to even get a kiss from his lover. On the night Mello finally slept without a shirt, turning over to press a needy, almost violent kiss to Matt's lips. Matt knew, he knew that the healing process had only just begun

.


	20. Blood

Blood

It was everywhere, blood. Matt never knew where Mello picked up this kink, nor would his blond lover tell him. So Matt never knew. He never knew that not only had Mello spent time with L, but also B. While L was always away, B was locked up in his room, plotting escape. Waiting for a little boy, angry and vulnerable to stumble across his prison, to let him out. All Matt knew that whenever Mello was in a mood, a razor sharp knife would make its appearance, and the blood play would begin. Thin lines with beads of blood adorning them criss-crossed Matt's chest and Mello would grin like the devil before licking the blood of the torso of his lover. No, no one needed to know about those days spent in the dark room with B. No one needed to know of the dark lessons the man gave him. After all B was only second, just like Mello.

.


	21. Death

**Oh the angst. I hope you enjoy this batch **

**Kat  
**

Death

Death surrounded him. Mello knew this. His parents died, L died, He killed people for the mafia, the Kira case was nothing but countless deaths- involving shinigami of all things. So yes, Mello was used to death. But that didn't stop the pain as he saw Matt gunned down, didn't stop the tears as he saw his lover laying there bleeding, didn't stop the guilt at the fact it was _his _plan that got the red-head killed. "Matt, I never meant for you to die."Mello gasped at the pain in his chest. And it was his death that would re-unite them.


	22. Torn

Torn

Matt was torn. What should he do? He wanted to tell Mello, but… None of the outcomes his overactive imagination came up with were that positive; they ran the gambit from Mello outright leaving him (again) to getting shot. With Mello both were distinct possibilities. "Man up Matt…" He murmured to his self as he slowly walked to the blond's room. "Mello?" He didn't wait for the blond to reply, continuing on, eyes closed, braced for impact. "I think I love you." Mello chuckled as he crossed the room to stand in front of the gamer. "About fucking time." With that he covered Matt's lips with his own.


	23. Promise Me

Promise Me

"Promise me, Matt."

"I won't do that Mello." Mello growled, angry at the red-head.

"Why not!" Sighing Matt wrapped his arms around the angry blond.

"Because, asking me to promise to stay here is like asking me to abandon you, and that is something you can never make me do."

"Stop being so damn sentimental." Mello murmured into Matt's neck. Matt kissed Mello's head before looking him in the eyes.

"Whatever you're plan is we do it together. Promise me." Sighing Mello rested his forehead against Matt's.

"I promise."


	24. Childhood

Childhood

Matt and Mello sat on the couch, the coffee table was littered with cigarettes, shot glasses and vodka bottles. "And remember when…" "With Near?" "Yea!" Their drunken reminiscing making no sense. As they shared stories into the early morning Matt couldn't help but sum up their stories. "Man we had one fucked up childhood." Mello just laughed.


	25. Family

Family

They lived in Whammy house. Obviously they were orphans, they had no family or they wouldn't be there. However when the bitter and angry blond was forced to share a room with the reclusive red-head a tentative friendship started. That bond grew as the boys did, becoming what they needed. When they were younger it was best-friends, brothers, partners in crime. As they grew older it evolved, they changed from best-friends to lovers. The world could go to hell as long as they had each other. The world might never understand their bond, but it didn't matter. Maybe it wasn't by law, but in their hearts where it mattered, they were family. And that is what made them the lucky ones.


	26. Trust

**Guess what, five more drabbles coming your way. You have the lovely ****Ambyrawrawr**** to thank for that. So go check out her stuff and leave a lovely review. She and I have been RPing...erm for inspiration of course! ^^ We also just hit the 20 chapter mark on our colab story we're doing on her account. It's called Photo Finish so go check it out! (and leave a review please! ~^) Shameless plug, I know. XD**

Trust

Our life is a carful balancing act; one involving love, lust and trust. When your sex life involves whips, chains, knifes, and the like; when BDSM is your kink of choice, you have to trust your partner absolutely. Even more so when gags came into play and you were unable to say the safe word. You had to trust them to know not only their limits, but yours as well. So when Mello walks up, handcuffs hanging from the waist of his pants, fingering a sharpened knife asking "do you trust me?" I can only grin before holding my wrists out in front of me answering, "With my life."


	27. Love

Love

Mello yawned, curling up in Matt's embrace. He was calm, docile, almost submissive. He practically purred as Matt ran fingers though his hair. Matt laughed softly at the almost bi-polar extremes of his lover. Raging and calm, manic and docile, controlling and submissive. It's amazing what love can do.


	28. Please

Please

Matt has only heard Mello say please in one kind of situation in his life, and He never gets enough of it. "Matt PLEASE!" Matt smirked at the blond straining against the restraints, running a finger along his length. Funny how a delay in…gratification, suddenly make Mello remember his manners.


	29. Thank You

Thank You.

Matt sighed. Another thankless task he had to do for Mello. He hated going outside, but between being stuck in an apartment with a chocolate-less Mello or going outside to buy some more…Well, he would face nature any day. Finally returning home an hour later he handed the bag to Mello, turning to go play his game. Much to his surprise Mello caught him by the arm, pulling him into a loving kiss. "Thank you Mattie."


	30. Like Glass

Like Glass

Most people find Mello tough, daunting. He's brilliant, and knows it. He's unafraid to do whatever required of him to reach his goals. However what most people don't know is the fragile ego that is sheltered by the tough façade. One wrong word will cause his fragile self-esteem to shatter like glass. But that's ok, because Matt is there, like always, to sweep up the pieces.


	31. Hate

Hate

"I hate you." Mello stopped cold. It's amazing how three simple words said in a moment of anger, even when they are not true and not meant could cut to the core.


	32. Murderer

Murderer

Mello kneeled by the bed. Yagami had died. Who knows how many others did. Grasping his rosary tightly he prayed a frantic desperate prayer. "Mello?" Matt walked over and kneeled next to the blond. "What's wrong." "I've killed a lot of people Matt. I'm a murderer." The word hung heavy in the air as Matt held the weeping blond.


	33. Illness

Illness

A sick Mello is not a fun Mello. He was even _more_ irritable than usual, and somehow still had the strength to throw things. However, Matt was sitting quietly next to him. Dutifully placing a cool cloth on his head. "I _said_ go the fuck away dammit!" "Nope. Now shut up and let me take care of you." "Going to get sick." Mello mumbled sleepily. "No, I'm not."

A sick Matt was not a fun Matt. Mello sat dutifully next to him placing a cool cloth on his head. "I told you so." "Shut the fuck up." Mello laughed before leaving to let Matt fall asleep.


	34. Grave

**Warning, this one is rather morbid...I don't know where it came from. I'm actually in a pretty good mood...-scratches head-**

Grave

All they had was each other. No family remained behind to collect their bodies, if they could even be identified. So they were simply cremated and forgotten. Matt, courtesy of the city; Mello, courtesy of Kira via a burning church.


	35. Ocean

Ocean

Matt stood next to the blond, watching the sun set, surf lapping at his toes. Taking in the peaceful look of his blond he couldn't help but smile. Maybe nature wasn't so bad after all.


	36. Light

Light

The lived in darkness, reveled in it even. The things of peoples' nightmares were day-to-day occurrences for them. But that's ok, because sometimes you have to live in the darkness to protect the light.


	37. Beautiful

**Wow, half of what I've written today has been pretty angst-tastic. Let's hope my prompts inspire some humor soon. I'm getting too serious...XD**

Beautiful

Mello stared in the mirror, disgusted. He touched the scar marring half his face. He was disfigured, a monster, ugly, repulsive…"Beautiful." Matt's soft voice interrupted his inner musings. As Matt kissed his ruined cheek, looking at their reflections in the mirror Mello couldn't help but see himself in a different light.


	38. Pain

Pain

Mello thought he knew pain. After the explosion how could he not? But that pain paled in comparison as a softly crying Matt kissed him gently before grabbing a bag. "Mello… I'm leaving."


	39. Blind

Blind

"Mello, you could have anyone you want. Why Me?" Grinning mischievously Mello chuckled before kissing the gamer. Walking away he called back, "As they say love is blind." Wait for it, wait for it…"HEY!"


	40. Apologize

Apologize

Mello was a nymphomaniac- no surprise.

Matt was almost as bad- again no surprise.

So one might assume after an argument hours of make-up sex would ensue. However, that would be a false assumption. Instead the two would become (almost) sickeningly sweet. A chaste kiss, cuddling on the couch, a romantic dinner, a back rub, a shared bath… Even if one or both ended up nude it never went beyond the gentle brushing of skin. Instead of sex, which had become an every-day occurrence to them, they used this as a time to remind themselves of just why they fell in love in the first place.


	41. Fire

Fire

"Ow! Dammit! Fuck it all." Matt cursed as his dropped lighter burnt his finger, leaving a raw burn blistering on the digit. Mello rolled his eyes. "Dumbass, man up. It' doesn't hurt that bad." Matt looked up to complain to his lover about just how _bad_ it hurt, but the scared face caused the complaint to die. Mello was right. It didn't hurt that bad.


	42. One Day

One day

One day the Kira case would be over. One day he and Matt could live in peace. One day. One day is what got him though it. That night as he lay in bed, exhausted from the long day Matt crawled on top of him kissing him happily, obviously planning on things going farther. "Matt, I'm tired. Stop." Surprised Matt pulled back. "I thought you might want to celebrate." That's when it hit him. It was over. Today was the last day he would work on the case. Kira was gone. One day was today. Suddenly rejuvenated he flipped them, pinning Matt to the bed, returning the kisses enthusiastically.


	43. For You

For You

Matt chuckled softly as the blond snuggled closer to him, yawning. "What's so funny?" Nuzzling his face into the blond's hair Matt smiled. "Just thinking about how no one would recognize you at home." He gently poked Mello's side. "The second you walk through that door you're a big softie." Mello scoffed before smiling. "Only for you, Mattie." Giving him a chaste kiss, Mello returned to his place in the gamer's arms falling asleep.


	44. Photo Album

Photo Album

Matt sighed. It wasn't fair. The guy sitting next to him at the bar had pulled out his wallet causing a picture to fall to the floor. Matt picked it up and retuned it to him. "Thanks, Man. Don't know what I would have done if I lost that." Smiling he held up the photo, "It's my girlfriend." Matt sighed. It just wasn't fair. This man could show off the one he loved, but he couldn't. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly smiling Matt paid the tab and made his excuses. But that's ok, Mello was sexier than that man's girlfriend.


	45. Memory

**Ah, this one is kinda sappy ^^; but they deserve a happy ending.**

Memory

Maybe he didn't beat Near in the Kira case, but five years later he couldn't help but think he won. Smiling he watched as Matt cooed at their newly adopted baby girl. He never thought of himself as a family man, but he never saw himself living through the Kira case either. Ten years after the case he took led his daughter to her first day of school. As she grew Matt would tease him. It seemed for all the "girly" problems she came to him. They cheered loudly as she crossed the stage getting her high school diploma, (and though he would deny it) he cried as they both gave her away to the one man he couldn't scare away. Watching Matt cooing at their grandson he couldn't help but remember being twenty five watching Matt do the same to their now-grown daughter. Memories flooded his mind. Yes, he definitely won. One day, Near would be naught but a forgotten memory, but they would live on in the memories of their family.


	46. Hope

Hope

Matt sat in the common room of Whammy's looking at the Christmas tree. Season of hope, right. Well, he learned a long time ago not to get his hopes up. It kept you safe, keep your standards low and you can be disappointed. However, he couldn't help but hope. Sighing he stood and turned to walk to his room. "Matt, wait up!" pausing in the doorway he waited as his blond best-friend turned crush ran up to him. "Thanks." "No problem." They began to leave but a giggling Linda stopped them. "What the hell, Linda! Get out of the damn door." "I will, but first…" She pointed up. They were positioned directly beneath the mistletoe. Blushing the two boys looked at each other. Matt opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut off by Mello's lips crashing into his. Christmas was officially his favorite holiday.


	47. Numb

Numb

He felt nothing. He did nothing. He simply was. There was no point, he was gone. No, he left.

Mello was gone, all emotion with him. Matt was simply numb.


	48. Fate

Fate

"Mello, do you believe in fate?" The blond looked up. "No, I believe in free will." Gripping his rosary he continued. "I believe in God's plan, but it's up to us if we follow it or not. We make our own fate, Matt." "Well in that case…" Matt stood and crossed the room pressing a loving kiss to Mello's lips. Surprised Mello placed a hand where the gamer's lips had been previously. "What the hell was that?" "Me making my own fate."


	49. Alive

Alive

Matt frantically looked through the rubble. There was no way. He couldn't have. But he called. He had to, Matt would die if he wasn't… Several torturous minutes of searching finally produced a severely burnt Mello. It would scar, but as Matt cradled the mangled blond close he didn't care. Mello was alive and that's all that mattered.


	50. Ice

Ice

Mello was full of contradictions, and Matt loved it. His favorite though was Mello's firery personality and is frozen ice-cold eyes. How the two could co-exist Matt didn't know. But they were his favorite because when he looked at the gamer the ice melted and showed the love he felt for Matt.


	51. Go Down Fighting

Go down fighting

Cradling his head in his hands, Mello gave a grim smile. He wouldn't survive this case. He knew that, but he sure as hell would go down fighting.


	52. See You In Hell

See You in Hell

As he felt the pain in his chest he knew it was over. No last rites, no confession… It was all for the best anyway, Matt let it be well known he didn't believe. Looking at the screen and seeing the mangled body of his lover Mello let out a choked sob. "See you in Hell."


	53. Boredom

Boredom

Matt was bored. He had beaten all his games three times over. He even CLEANED the apartment for fuck sake. Now there was nothing to do. He was sick of smoking, Mello made him go on the fire escape and it was cold. "Mello, I'm bored…" The blond ignored his whining, continuing to work on the case. "Find something to do." "Mels, I've already done that. I've even cleaned the apartment!" If life were an anime Matt would be a chibi flailing his arms by this point. Mello was unsympathetic to his plight. "You'll figure something out." Pouting Matt sat on the couch next to the blond before giving a devious grin. Tackling Mello he pinned him to the couch, kissing him enthusiastically grinding their hips together. Between the gasp of surprise and the moans from the pleasurable sensations Mello managed to gasp out, "What the fuck are you doing!" Matt just moved to his neck. "Entertaining myself."


	54. Stars

Stars

There was a meteor shower coming and Mello refused to miss it. So Matt found himself dragged up to the roof of Whammy's at some ungodly hour. Dozing on his friend's chest he jolted awake as Mello smacked him on the back. "It's starting!" Re-situating himself so he could see the sky, Matt was in awe. "Wow. Pretty." Mello scoffed, "Matt, it's not 'pretty' it's…" And that is where Matt quit listening as Mello blathered on about the scientific this and the other regarding meteors. Rolling his eyes the red-head pressed a kiss to the blond's lips to shut him up. Ok, so he didn't have the romantic boyfriend he thought when asked to watch the meteor shower, but it's Mello, so that's ok.


	55. Darkness

Darkness

The six year old Mello shuttered, it was dark. That was where the bad people hid. It was dark when his parents were killed. He knew it was irrational (he was a genius after all) but he was also still a child who had recently lost his parents. Hugging his pillow he choked back a sob. He was _Mello_ and Mello didn't get scared. His musings were interrupted as someone climbed in is bed. He let out a strangled noise as he hid his face in the pillow. "Mello?" It was only Mat; his roommate and only friend. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Lemme alone." He replied gruffly. Instead Matt snuggled close and kissed his cheek. Mello pressed a hand to his face. "What?" "It's what my Mum did when I couldn't sleep. Night Mello." Smiling the little boy snuggled close to his friend, falling asleep; all thoughts of what evils lurked in the dark forgotten.


End file.
